Naruto: The Next Generation!
by Galvani
Summary: All of your favorite characters paired off and had kids. Now they have to go through all of the same trials! CHUNIN EXAMS.
1. Chapter 1

**Discaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original characters, but my friend and I own all of these OCs, so don't steal them or else!  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

Hikaru POV

I sat in my seat at the back of the classroom, my head down, listening to Iruka sensei reviewing the art of transformation. As Iruka sensei looked around the room for a 'volunteer' to demonstrate the art of transformation, I started to poke my fingers together. It's a nervous habit. Iruka finally decided on a student, Arisu Uchiha. She tossed a long, pink ponytail over her shoulder and transformed into her best friend, Michiko Inuzuka. Instead of ponytails, she now had golden-blond, chin length hair, although her onyx black eyes remained the same. Michiko laughed and transformed into Arisu. I couldn't help but think, 'Wow, Michiko is pretty.' Then, upon realizing what I just thought, I blushed and my large, bright blue, pupil-less eyes looked down at my desk. I continued to poke my fingers together.

I never wanted to be a ninja, I'm not very good at it… but seeing as my father is the Hokage, I was practically forced to. Not to mention I'm the Hyuga clan's heir, so I have to be strong.

Iruka sensei dismissed us for a lunch break and I hurried out of the room.

Arisu POV

After Iruka sensei dismissed us, I saw that blue eyed, black haired kid rush out of the room. What was his name again… oh right, Hikaru Uzumaki. He's always so quiet… I don't really know him that well, even if we have been in the same class for a few years now.

I undid my transformation into Michiko, welcoming the feel of my own hair. Michiko and I also left the room. As we walked towards the doors that lead outside, we saw Hikaru again. But there were two other people in front of him. They seemed to be harassing him. As we got closer, we heard one of them start talking.

"Gee Hikaru, it's too bad. Tomorrow is the big graduation exam. I heard it was gruelingly difficult," he said.

He also had pupil-less eyes, although they were a pale lavender color. He looked vaguely similar to Hikaru. I'm pretty sure is name is Takeshi. He's a jerk, the only friend he has really, the other guy, is Daisuke… and he's a wimp! Anyways, I'm pretty sure that he and Hikaru are cousins or something.

Hikaru took a step back, his eyes on the ground. "Uh… yeah Takeshi, that's too bad…" I heard him say.

Wow, he really needs to learn to stand up for himself. Well if he doesn't, someone has to for him. Here we go.

"Gruelingly difficult? It's just a really simple test. All you have to do is perform one technique," I said as I walked by.

I grabbed Hikaru by the arm and pulled him away from the other two boys. Michiko kicked Daisuke, who, not to mention is her twin brother, in the shin as we left.

As we walked outside and sat down, Hikaru twiddled his thumbs and mumbled, "Uh, thanks for… helping me…"

"No problem," I said.

Takeshi POV

They sat down under a tree to eat lunch, those loser girls and my cousin. From my perch I could see them clearly. Daisuke kept fidgeting and muttering things like "death", "torture", and of course "excruciating pain". I just rolled my eyes.

"Shut up," I growled at him. "You're going to blow our cover."

I heard my "stalkees" talking way down under the tree. The pink haired girl looked at my cousin.

"Your cousin's a jerk," she stated.

Hikaru smiled a little. "Yeah, he is, I guess…"

I rolled my eyes.

"You're in our class, right Hikaru?" the blonde questioned.

He nodded.

"Why don't we see you or notice you?" she asked.

"I sit in the far back… because I don't have any friends…"

'Pssh, you got that right,' I thought to myself. My cousin is such an antisocial weirdo, I'm surprised these two are talking to him.

Of course, thanks to my luck, just as I was about to hear more of their conversation, the ever so intellectual Daisuke dropped his giant fan over the edge of the roof on which we were crouched. It crashed to the ground with a loud clatter. The blonde's head shot up. Seeing the giant fan, she looked up and spotted Daisuke fretting on the roof.

"DAISUKE! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" she roared.

Daisuke and I quickly hurried back into the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I hope you liked it, it is my first fic, so review, flame, do whatever you want, because I'm updating no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all for your reviews, I really appreciate it. In case some of my readers didn't figure it out, these are the parents of all the OC's.**

**Hikaru: Naruto + Hinata**

**Takeshi: Neji + Tenten**

**Arisu: Sasuke + Sakura**

**Michiko/Daisuke: Kiba + Temari (I know it's kind of a crack pairing XD!)**

**Anyway, enjoy the next installment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but my friend and I own these OC's, so don't take them!**

Arisu POV

After our lunch break, which included Michiko hunting after Daisuke and beating the snot out of him, the three of us went back to class. Iruka sensei was waiting for us. Michiko and I sat in our usual seats, but when we saw Hikaru sitting in the back AGAIN, we walked over to him.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" I asked him.

"Um... o-okay..." he mumbled.

We walked back to our seats, Hikaru close behind us. He sat down next to Michiko and started to twiddle his thumbs.

Takeshi then came in, followed by a badly bruised Daisuke. Michiko glared at Daisuke and mouthed, "I'm not done. You wait until you get home. Then I'll really decimate you."

"All right, settle down class," Iruka sensei said. "Your graduation exam is today. When your name is called, you'll come into this room where I will give you your examination. Your task is to defend yourself, by any means, against some kind of attack. The manner of attack wont be made known to you, until the attack has been launched. So get ready, because the exam starts now!"

"Saori Aburame!" Iruka called from the other room. A girl with sunglasses and a rather large coat got up and went into the next room. Iruka threw a large burst of chakra at her. Her bugs came out of her coat and ate it. Saori passed.

"Shigeru Akimichi!" A rather plump (pleasingly so) boy went into the next room. Iruka threw a few kunai at him. "Art of Expansion!" Shigeru cried. He instantly inflated. The kunai bounced off of him. He passed too.

"Takeshi Hyuga!" Takeshi made his way into the other room, smirking. Iruka threw two shuriken (smaller ones) at him. Takeshi snatched one out of the air and threw it into the other, knocking them both to the ground. Takeshi strolled out of the room without waiting to hear whether he passed or not, knowing he did.

Daisuke was next. He walked into the other room. Iruka had a trip wire set that triggered practically a monsoon of weapons hurling at the target. Daisuke opened his large fan. "Cutting Whirlwhind!" he yelled. He started to spin, then used his momentum to stay spinning on his heel. The wind from his fan pushed all of the weapons back. "You pass," Iruka told him.

"Michiko Inuzuka," Iruka said. Michiko walked in. She found a giant log hurtling at her. 'Where is he getting this stuff?' she thought. "Art of Beast Mimicry!" she cried. With her nails extended quite a bit, Michiko easily sliced through the log. She passed as well.

Tatsumi was next. He went into the room to find Iruka himself charging at him. He easily evaded all of Iruka's attacks with his natural speed. Passing grade for him.

"Ruriko Nara." Iruka called. The lazy girl wandered into the room. She found a few kunai heading her way. "Troublesome..." she sighed, sidestepping them all so they embedded themselves in the wall. "Y-you were supposed to... manipulate your shadow... and control the..." Iruka started to say. Ruriko just looked at him lazily. She almost looked like she was sleeping while standing. "Oh whatever, you pass."

"Arisu Uchiha!" Iruka called. I made my way into the room. Somehow Iruka managed to conjure a fireball to send at me. I opened my fireproof fans and swatted the fire away. "You pass," Iruka said.

And last but not least it was Hikaru's turn. He continued to twiddle his thumbs as he walked nervously into the next room. When he entered, Iruka threw a number of kunai and shuriken at him. Hikaru got into Hyuga stance and with a few quick palm thrusts, shooting out chakra with each, he had displaced all of the weapons. His nervousness vanished when Iruka told him he had passed.

Then a few other people went, none of whom are really my friends, so I don't feel it necessary to mention them.

"Congratualtions to everyone who passed!" Iruka sensei said to us. "Tomorrow you will each get assigned to a team. You're dissmissed!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Well, i hope you liked it... review please. I'll delve into more explainations in the next exciting installment of Naruto: The Next Generation!

P.S. if any of my reviewers know Guy's "real" last name, I kind of need to know. Thankies!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my loyal reviewers, I actually have the heart to keep going. So here are the parents of the newly introduced characters.**

**Saori: Shino+random female**

**Shigeru: Choji+Random female**

**Ruriko: Shikamaru+Ino**

**Tatsumi: Guy+Lee**

**About that last one... my friend and I thought of something reeeally funny... to us. Lee had a sex change and became a woman and had Guy's child... it was funny to us!!!  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but my friend and I own these OC's, so don't take them!

Hikaru POV

Walking home from the academy with my newly aquired headband, I realized how lucky I was to have actually passed. Then I realized my dad would be really happy and treat me to ramen. I hate ramen. I decided that there were other people I would rather tell first: My older sister Rika (who hopefully wouldn't treat me to ramen, considering she's in love with it too),and maybe my cousin Neji, who I just call uncle because it's awkward to call someone twenty years older than myself "cousin", but I probably wouldn't tell him because he'd just be annoyingly stoic, as usual.

So, I finally decided on Rika. I headed over to her apartment, which once belonged to my dad. I tied the headband around my forehead and rang the doorbell. She opened the door with a smile, but then saw my headband and had a quizzical look on her face. I had already guessed what she was about to say.

"Who'd you steal that from?" Rika asked me.

"U-uh... n-no one... I earned it..." I stated, trying to sound proud of my accomplishment.

"You passed the exam! That's awesome! Believe it!" She yelled, giving me a smile that was fairly similair to dad's. "I wish I could treat you to ramen --" 'Anything but that...' I thought to myself. " -- but I'm busy packing for a mission. So we'll have to celebrate some other time." Her silver eyes looked oddly sad about not being able to congratualte me fully.

"You have to leave again? But you only just got back!" I said, my shy, nervous disposition vanishing at the mention of my sister leaving again.

"It's okay cub, I'll be back before you know it. Believe it!" Rika said, smiling again. She bid me farewell and closed the door.

This left me in an awful predicament. Without Rika I didn't have anyone to train with. I couldn't train with mom, she hates fighting. I couldn't train with Neji, he'd destroy me. Dad is busy and if he did have time he would overdo everything. Looks like I would have to go without training for awhile. I slowly made my way home.

Daisuke POV

So, when I got home, I recieved a severe beating from my sister and her dog. That was fun.

Michiko POV

So, when I got home, I beat the living daylights out of my brother. My dog Miko helped. It was fun.

Arisu POV

My day after school was rather uneventful. I went home and my father gave me his usual greeting of "hn". My mother was proud that I had become a ninja. My day was basically plain and usual.

The next day, my evil little brat for a brother set all of the clocks an hour early for some odd reason. I ended up going to the academy really early. I waited outside until Michiko arrived. Then we entered together, ambled to the classroom, and took our seats.

After a few minutes people started to file in. Hikaru came in alone and sat down next to Michiko. Takeshi and Daisuke came in together, with Daisuke covered heavily in bandages. A few minutes later Ruriko and Saori entered. Then came Shigeru and Tatsumi. And then all the other students who passed came in. The ones who I don't know.

Iruka sensei took his place at the front of the room. "All of you official genin will now be sorted into three-man teams. In Team one: Arisu Uchiha, Ruriko Nara, and Hikaru Uzumaki."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ruriko roll her eyes. I threw her an angry glare. Hikaru's reaction was completely normal. For him anyway. He just twiddled his thumbs.

"In team two: Takeshi Hyuga, Daisuke Inuzuka, and Michiko Inuzuka."

"NOOOO!" Daisuke and Michiko screamed in unison. "I don't wanna be with him/her!"

"Team three: Saori Aburame, Shigeru Akimichi, and Tatsumi."

"Let the power of youth explode!" Tatsumi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"All of your jonin senseis will come to get you. So... bye." Iruka said, leaving.

After a few minutes everyone's favorite Rock Lee came dashing in. "THE POWER OF YOUTH HAS WON AGAIN!"

Tatsumi stood up and ran over to Lee.

"MOM!"

"SON!"

"MOM!"

"SON!"

And they embraced. The classroom turned into a beach lit by the orange light of the setting sun. The sand glistened beneath their feet as endless rivers of tears streamed from their eyes.

"Mom! Are you my sensei!"

"No!"

Tatsumi ended the embrace and began to bawl.

"Don't worry son! You have an even better sensei than I could ever be!"

Another annoyingly emotional person stepped into the room.

"GUY SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"DAD!"

"SON!"

"MOM!"

"GUY SENSEI?"

"DAD?"

I sort of tuned out right about now, so the next thing I remember was a loud crash which jolted me out of my reverie. Guy had punched Lee, who had punched Tatsumi just a second before. And then they were all crying and hugging with another sunset beach that had magically transported behind them. Lee took team two. Michiko looked really upset at the prospect of being on the same team as Takeshi, Daisuke, and Lee. Guy took team three. That just left us.

**2 hours later**

I fell asleep after awhile. Hikaru continued to sit there, twiddling his thumbs, and Ruriko had moved to the window. She was cloud watching. The door slid open and a man with silver hair walked in. He had a mask that covered his mouth and nose. His headband was not covering his left eye.

"Umm... right. I'm your jonin sensei and --"

"You're late!" I yelled at him.

"Well, I got lost on the path of life..." he muttered in monotone. "Why don't we move outside into the fresh air?"

**outside**

Ruriko POV

If this sensei was going to be late everyday, it would turn into a real pain. This guy seems like a total dunce.

"So... let's start by introducing ourselves. You know, your name, things you like, things you don't, dreams, ambitions, that sort of thing," the jonin said.

Arisu folded her arms. "Why don't you go first? You know, show us how it's done."

"Okay... My name is Ronin Hatake... hmm... I like some things... and I dislike others, but it's really none of your business," Ronin said.

'Well, that was reeeeeeal helpful,' I thought to myself.

"Your turn now." Ronin said, pointing to Hikaru.

Hikaru started to twiddle his thumbs. "W-well, I l-like... um... I'm not sure... I guess. I d-dislike... my cousin Takeshi... and my dream is to b-become a strong l-leader..."

Arisu gave her shpiel next. "Well, I like..." she glanced at Hikaru, then blushed. "Umm... moving on... I dislike... umm... my dream is to... I'm not sure, really."

"And you?" Ronin asked, pointing to me.

"I like cloud watching, puzzles, and flowers. I dislike dunces and talentless people. My dream is to have one glorious day... when I can sleep for twenty-four hours straight."

"Okay then..." Ronin said. "Well, we're going to have a brief survival exercise tomorrow. So, meet me at the training grounds at about... 5 am. Until then," Ronin said, vanishing from sight.

"Well, that was a hoot," I said boredly, leaving the academy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, wasn't that fun, readers? I thought it was. I've decided that every fifth chapter I probably won't update until I get a reasonable number of reviews. So, to all of my constant readers who don't review, please review. Even if it's criticism, constructive or otherwise, please review. To all of my readers who do review, keep up the good work.

CCM signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but my friend and I own the Ocs so don't take them. **

Takeshi POV

Daisuke and I made our way to the training grounds for our 'survival exercise' set by Lee sensei. As we arrived, we found Michiko, Arisu, and Hikaru already there. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell me we all have a 'survival exercise' at the same time and same place!" I groaned, aggravated. Then it got worse. Guy and his team showed up: Tatsumi, Saori, and Shigeru. Then Ruriko came along, not the least bit worried that she was almost late. Everyone moved into their little cliques.

Of course Lee sensei was waiting for us, having arrived there early to do her 400 laps around the training area. For some reason we had to wait an hour or two for Ronin. Obviously the sensei had planned this. So after a few hours Ronin appeared with a little orange book, giggling pervertedly.

"AHA! YOU'RE LATE! THE POWER OF YOUTH HAS WON!" Lee shouted, pointing a finger at Ronin.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Ronin asked Lee, looking up.

Lee fumed silently.

Ronin put his book away. "So, are we all here?"

"It's not like you were the first one here," I muttered.

Ronin continued without paying attention to me. "We had you all come here because we wanted to run a final test to make sure you were all ready. This is your _real_ graduation exam. Only one team will pass."

This sent a shock wave through the genin. Everyone was shaken up. Even Ruriko and Saori looked mildly surprised.

"What's the challenge?" I asked boredly.

"You're going in there," Ronin muttered, pointing towards the woods by the training area. "You have to track, fight, and subdue the other teams. Once everyone from two teams are tied up, the third team wins, even if they only have one still free."

"Sounds like fun," I said boredly.

Tatsumi POV

As my youthful teammates and I wandered into the forest, we were already forming a plan.

"Tatsumi! Stop saying the word youthful or else!" Saori told me angrily. I wasn't deterred from my youthful ways by her unyouthful attitude.

"What's our youthful plan, my team?" I asked youthfully.

Saori's eye twitched. "We stay together so no one can single us out and it'll be easier to dispatch singular targets."

Shigeru munched on a youthful bag of chips. "Why do you always talk like a robot?" he asked Saori.

She responded with an unyouthful glare.

"We should start pursuing out targets. Let's go."

Hikaru POV

My team and I were perched on a tall tree, working out a strategy.

"I was thinking we should stick together, so it's easier to catch people and avoid getting caught," Arisu proposed.

"I'm not sticking with you two, it'll be too troublesome. You'll get in my way," Ruriko said boredly.

I made a few hand signs and activated my Byakugan. "Team three is moving together. They're coming towards out location. Takeshi is also moving this way. Michiko is heading to our right, their left, and Daisuke is staying put on their tree," I stated, looking around the forest.

"I'll take Team three. You guys do what you want, just leave Daisuke for later, because he's a talent less nonentity, and it would be a total drag to go after him," Ruriko said.

"I'll take Michiko," Arisu said. She leapt off into the forest. Ruriko also disappeared.

"I guess I'll wait here for Takeshi..." I mumbled to myself.

Takeshi POV

Off to my right I saw Ruriko heading for Team three. To my left Arisu was chasing after Michiko. And my beloved cousin was waiting for me at twelve o'clock, already in his fighting stance. I quickly made two clones and had them flee into the forest after Hikaru's teammates. I quickly came upon Hikaru.

"Hello, cousin," Hikaru said.

"You look tense. Are you nervous?" I asked, jumping onto the same branch as him and getting into my stance as well. I quickly ran forward and delivered a blow to his side. He fell clean off of the branch. "Too easy," I said.

"Overconfidence isn't good," I heard him say. He had grabbed onto the branch as he fell. He swung up and kicked me in the head. Hard.

I staggered slightly. "Pretty good, cousin," I said. I made a palm thrust at him, sending a burst of chakra at him. He blocked it with an arm then ran forward and moved into my blind spot to deliver a powerful two handed blow. I was knocked into the tree. I decided I would feign unconsciousness.

"Now look who's weak," Hikaru mumbled, not looking extremely happy. He started to tie me to the tree with some rope. I smirked slightly and put two fingers at the back of his neck right above his spinal cord.

"I think it's you," I said evilly and sent a jolt of chakra into his brain. He was immediately knocked out. I checked to make sure he wasn't faking it and tied him to his own tree. "That wraps up that. I think I'll sit here for awhile."

**I hope you liked it, sorry it's short and cliffy-ish at the end, but I'm tired. Anyway, please review. I need feedback. Have a very youthful day. **

**CCM signing out **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... yatta yatta yatta**

Arisu POV

As I jumped from tree to tree, heading in the direction that Hikaru saw Michiko, it was obvious that I would have trouble finding her, and that she could find me easily, just by following her nose. Getting ready for battle, I opened my two fans, which both had pretty lotus blossoms on them. I carefully surveyed my surroundings before jumping to the next tree. All of a sudden, Miko came out of nowhere and latched onto my arm with her sharp teeth.

"Ow! Get off!" I yelled, shaking my arm violently.

Then everything went black for a few seconds. The next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the ground with a giant footprint on my face. I looked up and saw Michiko petting Miko and telling her that she did a great job. I got up, snarling a bit, and charged at Michiko, both of my fans open.

Michiko looked up, surprised, but easily dodged my charge, landing neatly on a branch high above. I smirked and threw one of my fans at the branch Michiko was standing on. The fan sliced right through the branch, sending it and Michiko tumbling down. Michiko slowed her descent by digging her claws into the side of the tree, until she was safely on the ground.

"Clever, Arisu," she growled to me. "But it'll take more than that to beat me!"

I smirked again. "I'm not done yet," I said. The fan I had thrown earlier boomeranged back towards me, going right past Michiko, and giving her a decent slice along her arm. I caught the fan and got back into fighting stance.

"Let's get started, shall we?" I smirked.

Tatsumi POV

As my youthful companions and I made our youthful quest into these unyouthful woods, we began to hear sounds about us, sounds that might give the youthful suggestion that unyouthful enemies were near. Suddenly, Shigeru stopped in his youthful tracks. He seemed to be possessed by some other, unyouthful power.

"Shigeru, my youthful friend! Why have you stopped?" I asked youthfully, thrusting the fist of youth into the air.

Then, for no apparent reason, the suddenly unyouthful jerk punched me and I flew into a nearby tree!

"That wasn't youthful of you! Why did you strike me with the blazing fist of youth?" I asked Shigeru, rubbing my youthful face.

"I didn't mean to!" Shigeru said youthfully, looking distraught.

"Look at his shadow, stupid!" Saori yelled at me, smacking my head unyouthfully. I looked.

Shigeru's shadow was long and it stretched into the darkness.

"I think we have a visitor," Saori muttered, looking towards the end of the shadow.

"Wow, you guys finally figured it out. It was such a drag waiting for you to get it," Ruriko said, stepping out of the darkness. Shigeru also stepped forward.

"I'll take her, you watch Shigeru," Saori mumbled to me. She made a youthful lunge at Ruriko while holding a kunai.

Ruriko threw five shuriken at Saori. Shigeru did the same. I jumped over the shuriken and Saori deflected them.

Saori commanded her bugs to swarm Ruriko. Ruriko began to dodge all of the bugs' attacks, occasionally attacking Saori. Shigeru continued to imitate her, forcing me to hit him a few times.

"And I deliver a youthful uppercut to Shigeru, even though he is my teammate! I youthfully dodge his kick! He tries to sweep my legs from under me in a youthful manner, but I youthfully jump! I youthfully --"

"TATSUMI! QUIT NARRATING YOUR BATTLE! AND STOP SAYING YOUTHFUL!" Saori screeched at me unyouthfully.

That's when I blacked out. (unyouthfully)

Michiko POV

Panting, I charged at Arisu once more. She was playing it really defensive, dodging and blocking only. Not to mention she was hardly worn out. I swiped at her legs with my claws, but she jumped over me. I threw shuriken at her and she deflected all of them. I stopped to catch my breath for a second.

She saw her opening and took it. She kicked me into the air, then threw multiple shuriken and kunai at me, pinning me to a tree.

"That was fun," Arisu smirked, putting her fans away. She grabbed Miko and tied her to a low lying branch.

I struggled against the kunai holding me to the tree, but I was just wasting my strength.

"Just wait till I get down!" I yelled. "I will get you!"

Takeshi POV

After tying my cousin to the tree and resting for a while, I decided to have a look at that three on one turned two on two battle. Making my way towards the fight, I overheard alot. Tatsumi's narrating was rather annoying. I thought about and came to the conclusion that I would intervine. I stealthily crept up behind Tatsumi and knocked him out. Then I took down Shigeru. I tied them both to nearby trees. Then I looked over at the fight between Ruriko and Saori. I concluded that it would be best to sit this one out. I hid in the canopy of leaves.

Saori commanded her bugs to attack again and again. Ruriko kept dodging, the whole time counting the number of leaves on the nearest tree.

"Why are you being so... calm!" Saori yelled at Ruriko. "It's like you're not even trying to win!"

"Huh? Oh, we're fighting?" Ruriko asked, looking away from the tree.

"Augh!" Saori screamed, attacking Ruriko with full force.

"This is such a pain," Ruriko groaned. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Saori stopped in her tracks, frozen by Ruriko's attack.

Ruriko took out a shuriken and threw it at Saori. Saori did the same. Ruriko jumped up to dodge it, as did Saori. Unfortunately, she jumped right into a low hanging tree branch and instantly blacked out.

"What a drag," Ruriko grumbled, tying Saori to a tree.

I continued to watch in the shadows. I decided that I would follow her and take her down when I felt like it. Ruriko began to head towards our base, where Daisuke was waiting. This would be fun.

Arisu POV

I headed back to our base, having accomplished my goal. I arrived at the tree, and I saw Hikaru tied to it.

"Hikaru! What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Arisu," Hikaru said plainly. "What's up?"

"Um, Hikaru, you're tied to a tree."

"Oh, really? That's weird."

"Riiiiight... well, I'm gonna get you down," I said, suddenly worried about his sanity. I opened a fan and sliced the ropes binding Hikaru. He fell to the ground in a heap. About ten seconds passed.

"Ow," Hikaru mumbled, standing up.

"What happened to you?" I asked, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

One of Takeshi's clones jumped down from a high tree. "I messed up his central nervous system."

"Look! It's Takeshi! Hug for my cousin!" Hikaru yelled, running at Takeshi.

"No! Stay away!" Takeshi said backing up. He tripped and was impaled on an upright stick. The clone promptly vanished with a puff of smoke.

"That was... interesting..." I muttered. "Come on Hikaru, let's go." I grabbed his arm and threw it over my shoulder. We started limping at a slow pace towards Daisuke's supposed position.

Ruriko POV

I finally got to the tree where that idiot Daisuke was. I slowly crept up on him, but he had a small amount of animal hearing and he noticed me. He opened his fan and blew a huge gale in my direction. I stabbed a kunai into a tree and hung on for dear life.

"I know you're there. Come out and fight like a... a... um... I don't know. Come out and fight!" Daisuke said stupidly.

I continued to stay in the darkness.

"Have it your way then," Daisuke said. He emptied his weapon pouch and scattered the weapons all around him. Then he opened his fan up all the way. He started to spin around, creating a vicious gale. The weapons began to fly around, spawning a tornado of weapons. I observed the gale for a moment, finding the length of the arcs of the weapons paths. Then I moved to a position where I was completely invulnerable. I waited for a while, riding out the storm of wind and weapons. Eventually, Daisuke slowed down, getting too dizzy to continue. He fell onto the ground, clearly incapacitated.

"That was fun," I muttered, rolling my eyes. I started to walk away.

Behind me, a Takeshi clone appeared.

"Hey Daisuke, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Mehhhh..."

"I completely understand..." the clone said sympathetically, tying Daisuke to the tree. "Now you're safe."

I turned and stared boredly at the clone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just getting the dunce out of the way," the clone said.

"You're so troublesome," I said, rolling my eyes once more.

"But you're not," he smirked.

"Wha--?" I started to ask, but then the real Takeshi appeared behind me and kicked me in the back of the head.

Hikaru POV

As my funny friend and I journeyed into the scary dark forest, I think my strange attitude was really aggravating her.

"Hikaru, please be quiet, this is hard enough as is," she growled, trying not to hurt me.

"Haha! Tree!"

"Yes, it's a tree," Arisu snarled, a funny vein bulging on her forehead.

So, eventually we came up to a tree with two people tied to it, Ruriko and Daisuke.

"Hi!" I yelled, waving.

"Hi!" Daisuke yelled back.

"Hikaru, shut up!" Arisu hissed.

"Well, well, look who's here," Takeshi smirked. He and his remaining clone stepped into view.

"Hi cousin! Hug!" I shouted.

"Hi Hikaru. No hug," he said like a meanie head.

"That's it Hikaru!" Arisu yelled. She reeled back and punched me in the head really hard.

"Ow!" I yelled. "W-where am I?" I stuttered, looking around and twiddling my thumbs.

"Finally!" Arisu sighed, relieved. "On your feet, Hikaru! We still have to take down Takeshi!"

"I'll take the real one," I stated, activating my Byakugan. I lunged forcefully at Takeshi, throwing my palms quickly, all over so that Takeshi was kept on his toes.

"How did you suddenly get so tough?" Takeshi asked, sweating and panting, trying to keep up.

"It must be natural," I mumbled, blasting Takeshi's side with chakra.

Takeshi staggered in pain. I took this opportunity to deliver a two handed blow to Takeshi's chest. He flew back twenty feet into a tree and fell to the ground, clearly unconscious.

Arisu wasn't having much trouble with her target. She opened her fans and used the same strategy that she used on Michiko: wait it out. Soon enough, the clone wore out, and stopped to rest. Arisu sliced through it with her fans and it vanished.

I cut Ruriko down with a kunai and the three of us found our way out of the forest. As we exited, we saw the three sensei playing rock-paper-scissors.

"We win," Ruriko sighed.

**Excuse the spelling and/ or grammar mistakes, word is being a poopie head and it's midnight.**

**I demand reviews, or I'm not updating anymore because it's a total drag. So if you likie the story, review...ie.**

**CCM signing out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**

Hikaru POV

Ronin sensei decided we needed another day of training before we went on a mission, so I arrived at the training grounds a few minutes early just so I could sit alone. After a minute or two, Arisu and Michiko arrived on the scene. They both came to me and sat down.

"Good morning, Hikaru," Michiko said.

I blushed a little. "G-good morning..." I mumbled.

Arisu glared at Michiko before turning to me. "Good morning, Hikaru," she chimed.

"Good morning," I said normally, my blush fading as I looked at her. She looked a little angry. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," she half snarled, half smiled. I wondered what was up.

Once we were done with our little dialogue, Takeshi showed up, dragging Daisuke along as usual. They sat down a few feet away from us.

Shigeru then appeared with a rather large, delicious looking breakfast.

Next Saori and Ruriko came, being stoic, as usual.

Finally, Tatsumi, Lee, and Guy came dashing in.

"I am youhtfully victorious!" Tatsumi cried.

"No, I have youthfully won!" Lee cried.

"I have youthfully conquered all!" Guy screamed, punching the other two.

Then that started a huuuuge, extremely youhtful catfight, which ended with hugging, yelling, crying, and a pretty beach.

Then, Ronin sensei arrived, saving us from more youthfulness.

Arisu POV

So, when Ronin sensei arrived, we divided into our teams and parted ways. I was a little jealous of Michiko, but I'm not sure why. I think it has something

to do with the way Hikaru looked at her and blushed... what's going on with me?

"So, today we're going to work on our chakra control. I trust you know what chakra is..." he muttered, clearly bored.

We nodded.

"Good. So, I'll tell you what we're going to be doing." he said, reading his porn. "You'll be... climbing trees."

"But sensei! How will that help us?" I asked.

"You won't be using your hands. You'll focus chakra to your feet, and stick to the trunk of the tree."

"Sounds troublesome," Ruriko said, focusing her chakra.

**A few hours later**

I sat on the ground, panting. Somehow, Ruriko and Hikaru still had the energy to continue. Hikaru was really good at this. He'd made it more than halfway up his tree, while Ruriko and I were barely a quarter of the way up. Everytime I tried, I just fell off, and Ruriko always used too much chakra, making a giant hole in the trunk. But Hikaru's control was always perfect. I watched him as he ran up the tree. He had such a determined look in his bright blue eyes, with his mid-back length black hair flowing behind him...

'He looks so... NO! BAD THOUGHTS ARISU!' I mentally slapped myself. It's just Hikaru, there's no reason to be thinking that.

I sighed again, and stood up, trying to manipulate my chakra again.

Hikaru jumped down from the tree. He was officially two-thirds up the tree. As he landed, he stumbled a bit and fell.

"Are you okay, Hikaru?" I asked.

He panted for a few seconds before answering.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine..." he mumbled, standing up and preparing to go up again. He fell.

"Maybe you should take a break," I said.

"No, I'm fine. B-but you look tired, maybe you should rest for awhile."

I started to blush a little. "Um... no-no, I'm f-f-f-fine," I muttered.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You look like you have a fever." He placed a hand on my forehead.

I drew back, turning the color of tomatoes. "I-I-I'm definitely f-f-f-fine," I stuttered, focusing my chakra and running up the tree to put some distance between me and Hikaru.

Ruriko POV

While taking a break, I watched the other two with their training. Arisu was doing about as well as me. But HIkaru, now he was something special. I wonder how he gets his hair so... shiny... and perfect. Mine is always tangly and frizzy. Wait... I got off track somewhere.

Arsiu, Hikaru and I continued to train, until Ronin sensei decided we had made enough progress.

"Very good. You've done well for today," he said, less bored than usual.

He offered to treat us to ramen for dinner, much to Hikaru's obvious dismay.

**I know it was short, but I was just rebelling against people who don't review. This chappie and the next two all take place at he same time, they just follow the three teams. Anyway, keep reading, and keep/start reviewing. Thanks!**

**CCM singing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

Takeshi POV

Out fabulous sensei decided that my team and I need to work on out teamwork. Lee sent us into the woods, into the deepest, darkest, creepiest place possible, and then blindfolded Michiko and Daisuke. Then she looked at me.

"You will use your innate abilities to lead your teammates through the dark," she said, and disappeared. I rolled my eyes.

I activated my bloodline and grabbed the others' hands, walking in the direction that I saw the most light coming from. Daisuke, being the idiot that he is, struggled against my grip.

"Help! HELP!" he screamed. "I'M BEING DRAGGED AWAY BY AN EVIL GHOST!"

"It's me, dumbass!" I shouted at him. He fell silent immeadiately.

We continued walking for at least thirty minutes.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Michiko asked.

I glared at her, not that she could see it.

"I'm pretty sure. You should believe me, considering I'm the only one who can see!" I yelled.

"I'm tired!" Daisuke whined.

"Get over it," I said, still walking.

"I'm hungry!" he continued.

"Shut it, loser!" I yelled, starting to lose my temper.

"I'm thirsty!"

"Do you want a little cheese with your wine, wuss?" Michiko asked.

Daisuke stuck his tongue out at her. "Nyah!"

Michiko tried to kick him, but she was blindfolded, so she ended up kicking me in the shin.

"WOULD YOU TWO QUIT IT? DON'T MAKE ME PULL THIS VEHICLE OVER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, holding my wounded leg.

"Vehicle?" Daisuke asked.

I smacked him over the head.

"Ow!" he whimpered. "You're an ass!"

"We established that a looooong time ago, wuss," Michiko taunted. "Get with the program."

"You both need to shut up, or I will strand you here in the middle of the forest!" I snarled.

They both closed their mouths immediately.

But alas, that only gave a me a few minutes of peace.

"You're walking too fast, Takeshi!" Daisuke whined.

"How about I just leave you here and you can walk at your own pace?"

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why are you so annoying and stupid?" I shot back.

"It's just in my nature!" he yelled.

"You got that right," Michiko said.

I decided I would just tune them both out.

After a while we neared the edge of the forest.

'Finally' I thought.

Unfortunately, our training wasn't over yet.

Daisuke POV

We finally got to the edge of the forest, I could tell because light was filtering through my blindfold. All of a sudden, I heard a whoosh and my blindfold was gone. A few seconds later, Michiko's blindfold came off too.

"What's going on?" I asked, a little afraid. Okay, very afraid. Extremely afraid. Fine! I was about to wet my pants! Are you happy!? I was honest!

A voice floated from out of the treetops.

"You're training has only just begun. Now you need to trust another one of your teammates to save you," the voice murmured. A shower of kunai came from the trees.

Without a second thought I opened my fan and blew the kunai away.

More came. And more. There was practically a tornado of kunai all falling towards us. So I did what I had to do.

Openeing my fan all the way, I started to run around my teammates, holding my fan on the outside of the circle. As I gathered speed, the wind picked up. I hit my fastest and maintained that speed, whipping up a vicious gale that deflected all of the kunai and blew some of the trees down. I started to get dizzy so I stopped, panting. The kunai stopped coming at us and Lee appeared.

"Good job, my youthful team!" She shouted. "You have only one more trial to go! I have hidden your lunch on the training grounds! So, follow your noses!" With that, she vanished again.

Michiko POV

So, it was my turn to save the day by finding everyone's lunches.

"This should be a piece of cake for you, dog breath!" Daisuke said.

I punched him in response.

"Owie..." he muttered.

"That's what I thought," I smirked.

I gathered chakra into my nose. My sense of smell increased exponentially. I could see through smell instead of sight.

"Ew! Did you shower this morning Daisuke?" I asked, catching the scent of something putrid.

"Yes," Daisuke mumbled, shuffling his feet.

I rolled my eyes.

Takeshi folded his arms, "Can we get going? I'm kinda hungry." he said impatiently.

"Fine, I'm going, sheesh!" I said.

I started to sniff my way around the training grounds, with Miko helping me.

From behind me, I heard the boys muttering and chuckling. I caught the words "Dog breath" and I turned around, fangs bared.

"Do either of you have anything to say?" I asked, glaring.

"N-no..." Daisuke said, backing away. Miko came up behind him and bit his butt.

"Yowch!" Daisuke shrieked, jumping a few feet into the air.

"Does that dog have rabies as bad as you do?" Takeshi asked.

I glared at him.

'Calm down Michiko, it'll be okay. Just ignore them. Ignorance is bliss.'

"Michiko and Miko, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!" Daisuke and Takeshi sang, prancing around in a circle.

I growled, but remained as calm as possible.

"Don't you mean: Takeshi and Daisuke sittin' in a tree?" I asked evilly.

They both fell over.

"No!" Takeshi yelled. "That's gross! What girl or guy would like Daisuke?"

Daisuke started to nod but then stopped. "You're so mean!" He screeched.

I got back to sniffing out lunch, letting the children work out their differences. I found it finally, but there was also a trap nearby. I formulated an evil plan.

"I found it Daisuke!" I shouted, waving him over.

He charged at the boxes of food piled in front of me... only to have his leg snatched up by a rope. He found himself dangling from a tree branch, directly over the food he so craved.

I started to laugh at him. Takeshi joined me. We laughed for about ten minutes, but then it got old and we were hungry.

I started to eat, savoring every bite and waving the food in Daisuke's face.

Takeshi pulled out a kunai.

"Lee sensei said this was a teamwork exercise and we don't want to fail... so we should cut him down," he said.

I agreed half-heartedly and watched as Takeshi cut Daisuke down. Daisuke landed on his head, but ignored it, diving at the food.

He ate extremely fast, and then doubled over.

"Oww! Stomach cramp!" he shouted, clutching his stomach.

"Haha! That's what you get for eating like a pig." I said.

We all finished eating and Lee appeared.

"Good job!" she said. "You did youthfully well! We go on our first mission tomorrow!"

**I know I haven't up dated in awhile, but i haven't gotten many reviews, so I thought everyone hated it. Anyway, please read and enjoy. And review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I think I'm going to stop writing in the first person. I find my writing is better in the third person, at least, it is in my other story. If anyone objects to this change, let me know via review.**

Guy addressed his students. "Your training lesson will be mere sparring. All you have to do is beat the snot out of each other."

The three students, Saori, Shigeru, and Tatsumi, stood in a large circle.

"Begin!" Guy cried.

Saori's bugs quickly flew out of her jacket, forming a bug clone. The clone rushed at Shigeru. Shigeru immediately used the art of expansion. The clone crashed into him and the bugs dispersed around him, forming a cloud of sorts. Meanwhile Saori threw a few kunai at Tatsumi, who deflected them and charged at Saori, bringing back his fist to deliver a powerful punch. The punch landed and Saori reeled back, a purple spot forming on her cheek. She quickly summoned more bugs and they took the form of shuriken, which she threw at Tatsumi.

The cloud of bugs began to feed on Shigeru's chakra. "Human Juggernaut!" he yelled, rolling through the cloud of bugs. He turned around and rolled through again. And again. He continued until he had smooshed a third of the bugs. However there were still too many, and they continued to eat his chakra until he blacked out.

The remaining bugs zoomed back to Saori. Tatsumi continued to dodge the bug shuriken, but every now and then he'd smash one, only to have it reform with some bugs stuck to him. Getting tired of this, he barreled through the storm of bugs and sent a powerful kick to Saori. Saori, taken aback, had no time to react. She flew back a few feet, and landed on the ground, unconscious.

"Look's like that's the end," Guy said. "That was quick. Well, you go on your first mission tomorrow. But the others will find that out when they wake up."

**Sorry it's so short, but I just need to get this part over with. I mean, this team wasn't originally in my story. I just put them in because I thought the story could use more main characters. Please excuse any spelling and/or grammatical mistakes, I no longer have Microsoft Word on my computer.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

After that day of training, the nine genin went home exhausted. After a restless night for a few of the more nervous ninja, they all awoke promptly at 7:30 and got ready for their first ever missions. They all arrived at their respective meeting points long before the Jonin had arrived.

This was the routine for the next few days. The genin went on missions of varying difficulties, but never doing anything exceptionally dangerous. They rescued animals in trees, took gaurd duty at the edges of the village, explored and scouted the surrounding forest, and brought the Hokage his daily Ramen (much to Hikaru's dismay, his team always happened to have this job).

However, on their seventh day of Geninhood, teams Ronin and Lee were assigned an A-rank mission that they were to complete together, which was very odd.

"But why us? This is a mission for you Jonin, not for us! And why do we have to go with them?" Takeshi asked impudently.

"First of all, because the Hokage and all of the others who assign missions said so," stated Ronin boredly with an invisible smirk. "To give you a more logical reason, it's because the village has been low on Shinobi for years and all of the more experienced ninja are already away. The reason you're together is because this is extremely dangerous, and with two teams we would have a decent force."

"What are we doing exactly?" Arisu inquired.

"We have to deliver an urgent message to the Hidden Sound Village," Lee answered. "The way is very dangerous, especially with the number of rouge shinobi on the lose. We need to deliver the message as quickly as possible. We are going to leave at exactly noon today, so go get everything that you need and meet back here. Don't eat too much, we'll be doing a lot of walking."

The genin all left to begin packing. Hikaru and Takeshi walked back to the Hyuga compound and split up to get to their seperate living areas. Hikaru noticed no one was home, as usual. He packed a sleeping bag, got his weapons ready and packed all of the extra gear he may need.

When Takeshi got home his mother, Tenten asked him how his day was, and babyed him a little, and sick of it, he shut himself in his room to pack (Tenten wuvs her wittle Takeshi). He also packed all the necessities.

While she tried to pack, Arisu's little demon for a brother annoyed the crap out of her.

After packing, Michiko and Daisuke went through their daily routine. Michiko chased Daisuke around and beat him over the head with his own fan. The parents watched in amusement.

Ruriko did nothing all day, packing everything slopily and at the last minute.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two teams gathered at the village gate at noon. Lee and Ronin soon arrived and they began their trek. It only took a few minutes for everyhting to get out of hand. Michiko continually beat Daisuke. Takeshi sometimes joined in, usually throwing small objects, and Ruriko constantly complained that they were "troublesome". The only two not causing problems were Arisu and Hikaru. They were having a normal converstaion of small talk, which, as most conversations between preteens do, eventually turned to their parents.

"I mean, I really have to do well as a ninja. It's not like I really even wanted to be a kunoichi, but I kinda had to. My dad is just... I feel like I'd be a disgrace to the great Uchiha family if I didn't become a great ninja." Arisu said.

"You think you have it hard?" Hikaru asked incredulously. "My dad is the Hokage, so I really have to do something great. My mother is one of the best medical ninja in the village. My sister is a great Jonin already. She'll probably be Hokage one of these days. I'm technically the Hyuga heir. I have so much to live up to. I can't just be a decent Shinobi. I have to do something really amazing, something extemely important. It's just so... FRUSTRATING!"

Arisu jumped backwards. 'Geez, I never knew Hikaru could yell. He must really dislike his situation. I couldn't blame him. If I had _that_ much stress, I know I'd crack.'

Meanwhile, Hikaru had turned a deep shade of scarlet and did not speak for the rest of the day.

The fight between the twins had finally died down. "How much longer are we walking?!" Takeshi moaned.

"I'd say we're walking for another two hours," Lee said, "and no more complaining. It's not very youthful."

"How many days away is the Land of sound?" Michiko asked.

"About two after today." Ronin replied.

The rest of the two hours were quiet and uneventful. The two teams eventually stopped for the night. They all quickly set up tents and unrolled sleeping bags. Sfter a short meal they said their goodnights and went to sleep.

However, late at night, three of the genin were awoken by sounds outside. When they went to investigate they were blinded by a thick fog. Suddenly, thick ropes bound them up and they were knocked unconscious.

**Hooray for cliffies! The suspense is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I hope my readers are really mad, but interested at the same time! So please, review!**

**Good night, and good luck.**


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Daisuke awoke at seven in the morning. He looked to his left. "Takeshi?" he asked groggily. He looked to his right. "Hikaru?"

Michiko awoke at one after seven in the morning. She looked at the wall of her tent to see a shadow running towards the tent. The shadow was yelling sometheing. Michiko rolled her eyes and rolled over, but there was a space next to her where Arisu should have been. Michiko jumped out of her sleeping bag at the same time that Daisuke poked his head through the doorway.

"Takeshi and Hikaru are gone!" he yelled.

"Arisu is gone too!" Michiko replied, beginning to panic. Ruriko sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Great. Now you troublesome fools are interrupting my sleep. What could be next? Will you walk in on me in the bathroom?"

"Ruriko," Michiko snapped, "Arisu, Takeshi, and Hikaru are missing."

"Are they?" Ronin asked as he walked into the tent. "Isn't it possible they just went out to get water or some other supplies?"

"They would've told someone," Michiko replied.

"I suppose you're right," Ronin agreed, not sounding very worried. "We'll just have to track them down. I'll get Lee. She's out training somewhere."

"Yes," Michiko glowered. "Daisuke, leave, I need to change."

Daisuke turned to leave. "Hold on!" Michiko said suddenly. Daiuske turned around again. "You woke me up!" she yelled, punching him in the face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeshi woke up quickly and suddenly. He was immediately confused. Why? Because he was tied to a tree, along with Arisu and Hikaru.

"Hey, you two! Wake up!" he bellowed. The other two stirred.

"What's going on?" Arisu asked.

"I was wondering when you three brats would wake up."

"Who said that?!" Takeshi yelled, looking around frantically.

Two ninja appeared out of a dense thicket. Hikaru immediately noticed their headbands.

"What do you want with us?" Arisu asked.

"I assume you know that your little teammates are Hyugas?" The kunoichi said.

"Yes, what of it?" Takeshi asked.

"They're Cloud ninja," Hikaru answered. "Their village once tried to kidnap my mother to figure out the secret of the Byakugan. I thought they learned their lesson after my grandfather killed their leader. But I have to ask, why are you trying again, and why did you also feel the need to kidnap Arisu?"

"Well," the male ninja answered, "We're trying again because a few new rulers have come and gone and our current ruler feels that this is a worthwhile endeavor. We captured her," he pointed to Arisu,"because we felt that the Sharingan would be an interesting addition to our collection."

"Well, what are you gonna do? Gouge our eyes out?!" Takeshi yelled, flailing whatever limbs he could.

"Don't give them ideas you idiot!" Arisu hissed.

"Of course not!" The kunoichi laughed. The three genin looked relieved. "We need more than just your eyes. We need your optic nerve, and the part of your brain that deals with sight." The three tensed up again.

'We need to get out of this,' Hikaru thought. "I have a plan to get us out," he murmured to the other two, barely moving his mouth. "Distract them." He struggled for a bit, moving his hands around until his palms were pressed against the rope. He slowly began to build up chakra in his hands.

"So, if you need to chop open our heads, why not do it now, while were tied up?" Takeshi asked.

"Shut up, dumbass!" Arisu whispered.

"Well, if we killed you now, the Uchiha brat's bloodline wouldn't have activated, and we wouldn't be able to retrieve it," the second ninja answered.

"Quit calling us brats!" Arisu said, snarling.

The chakra in Hikaru's hands had just reached a volume high enough to burn the rope. It began to issue smoke.

"Is something burning?" the kunoichi wondered.

"Oh no!" the second cried out. "I left the campfire going!"

All of a sudden, the ropes fell away from the genin.

"Something is burning," Arisu said menacingly. She made a few quick hand signs. "It's you." She blasted a fireball at the cloud ninja.

When the smoke and fire cleared, both of them had vanished. Hikaru and Takeshi both activated their Byakugan. They swivelled to face a branch high above them.

"That was a clever line, missy," the kunoichi smirked, "too bad it'll be your last." The second ninja quickly made hand signs. "Water Style: Deep Fog!" The small clearing soon became so thick with fog that none of the genin could see more than a few feet in front of them.

"This is going to be one hell of a fight," Takeshi moaned.

**Well, I hope you liked the latest installment. The whole deep fog thing is very similar to the hidden mist jutsu, only it gets more interesting later on. Try not to criticize me too much for that. Now that I've gotten that little footnote out of the way, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

The trio of ninja stood with their backs together, straining their eyes to see through the fog. In surrounding trees, the cloud ninja pulled out as many shuriken as they could fit between their fingers. They released this shower of shuriken upon the genin, trapping them like rats. However, Arisu had heard the chink of metal and the woosh of the shuriken. She grabbed the boys and yelled "jump!" The three of them jumped high into the air, completely avoiding the barrage. They landed a few feet away from their original position, hoping to throw off their pursuers.

"We're sitting ducks here!" Takeshi hissed. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We just have to wait!" Arisu replied, whispering. "We have to wait for the right moment to strike."

"These kids are lucky. Time to hit them a bit harder." The male ninja said. "Water Style: Fog Wave!"

The fog moved back, codensing into a large rolling wave. The wave barreled towards the trio, the front sloping in, and the crest breaking. It had to be at least 15 feet high. Takeshi pushed the other two behind him. As the wave crashed over them, Takeshi spun around and the fog stopped for a moment, halted by Takeshi's rotation, and then collapsed, making the fog spread out over the clearing again.

Takeshi stood still, panting. 'That was a powerful attack. I don't have enough juice to do that again.'

'He's a jerk, but I have to hand it to him. He is pretty talented.' Arisu thought.

"These kids have tricks up their sleeves," The male ninja said. "Maybe you should try something."

"I think I'll do just that," the kunoichi giggled. "Water Style: Water Blades!"

The fog condensed into giant blades of water, all aimed at the genin. They were positioned at angles that kept the genin from dodging. The blades began to spin and hurtled toward the trio. The three backed together, looking around frantically.

"I don't see any way out of this!" Takeshi whimpered.

Arisu wasn't speaking. Her vision was suddenly strange. Everything appeared in slow motion. She could clearly see the paths of the blades and had enough time to react. She pushed Hikaru out of the way of a blade, pulled Takeshi toward her, jumped over a third blade, and pulled the other two to the ground as a particularly large blade passed horizontally. Hikaru looked at her with bewilderment, wondering from where she pulled this hidden talent. He looked at her eyes and realized what happened. Arisu's sharingan had activated. When she saw the understanding dawn on Hikaru's face, she figured it out as well. They stood up. A startled look appeared on Hikaru's face. Arisu was about to ask what was going on, but Hikaru pushed her; a blade that no one had noticed sliced into the ground where Arisu was standing a second before.

"Thanks Hikaru," Arisu mumbled, blushing.

Hikaru blushed too. "Y-you're welcome." A cry of triumph echoed above them, snapping them back to reality.

"Look! She's got her sharingan!" The kunoichi cried. "Time to take them out!" Both ninja jumped down from their perches and got into fighting stances.

"I'll take her," Arisu said, pulling out her fans.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Michiko and Miko were sniffing the trio out.

"It looks like whoever took them did us a favor," Ronin said. "We may just get to do a day's walking searching for them!"

Michiko turned and glared at him. "You sound like you don't care at all."

"I'm just trying to remain optimistic."

Michiko sighed and returned to her sniffing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Water clone jutsu!" The cloud kunoichi yelled. Three clones condensed around Arisu. The original and the clones converged on Arisu, who jumped into the air, throwing one of her fans downward. One of the clones burst and Arisu landed on another's head. She swiped downward with her other fan and the clone dissolved, drenching Arisu as she landed. The original threw multiple kunai at Arisu. Arisu made a quick handsign and switched places with the last clone. Arisu picked up her other fan as the kunai popped the clone and shielded herself. The kunai bounced off harmlessly.

"Is that all you've got?" Arisu asked scathingly.

On the other side of the clearing, Hikaru and Takeshi were double-teaming the male ninja. The ninja jumped back, far away from the cousins. He then jumped into the air, relaesing a barrage of kunai. The two caught each and every one of them and flung them back at the ninja. Being unable to dodge while in midair, the ninja raised his arms in defense. All of the kunai hit him and he fell to the ground in a heap.

A third ninja suddenly appeared in the trees, brandishing some kind of weapon. "Don't tell me a couple of kids got the better of you!" He yelled.

"You bet we did!" Takeshi proclaimed triumphantly. The third ninja, who seemed to be wearing medical scrubs threw his weapon at Hikaru. Hikaru barely had time to move out of the way. The weapon embedded itself barely a quarter of an inch in front of him.

"Is that a scalpel?" Hikaru asked, a note of panic in his voice.

"You bet it is!" The surgeon said mockingly.

The kunoichi smirked. "You'd better put them under anesthesia."

The surgeon grinned. "Right you are." He made a handsign. The genin began to see feathers. Their eyelids drooped and they started to drift into sleep... but then that drowsy feeling disappeared. They looked at the surgeon, only to find him lying on the ground. He had been knocked off of his treetop perch by... a giant fan?

Sure enough, Daisuke, Michiko, Ruriko, Ronin, and Lee had apppeared in the clearing. Ruriko had frozen the kunoichi to the spot. Daisuke dashed over to the surgeon, grabbed his fan, and smacked the surgeon over the head with it, rendering him unconscious. Ruriko released the kunoichi and Daisuke whacked her over the head as well.

Hikaru, Takeshi and Arisu stood up. Michiko dashed over to them. "I'm so glad you're all right!" she cried. However, she ran right past Arisu and Hikaru and leapt into Takeshi's arms. All of the genin exchanged quizzical looks.

Arisu mouthed "what the hell?" to Hikaru, who shrugged.

Takeshi looked confused as well. "I'm fine..." he said, prying Michiko off of him.

Daisuke started to laugh. "Michiko and Takeshi, sittin' in a tree..."

"Talk about weird," Ruriko muttered, walking out of the clearing.

"Kids these days..." Ronin sighed, following Ruriko.

Daisuke was still laughing as he left.

Arisu and Hikaru left the clearing next, knowing that if they made eye contact they'd burst out laughing.

Even Miko thought it was hilarious. She barked at Michiko and ran around in circles.

"Don't worry, I think your love is very youthful!" Lee said, giving a thumbs up before dashing after the others.

"What love?! Michiko, why did you do that?!" Takeshi yelled, running after Lee.

Glowering, Michiko followed.

**Aaah, young love. Well, I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sound meets Leaf

Chapter Twelve: Sound meets Leaf

After days of walking, the teams reached their destination: The Hidden Sound Village. Takeshi plopped down in front of the gate.

"Boy, am I tired," he moaned. "I'm so glad we get to rest up in this village."

"Me too," Michiko moaned, matching Takeshi's tone exactly and plopping down next to him. Arisu and Hikaru burst into gales of laughter.

Ronin smirked. "Sorry kiddos," he shrugged with fake sympathy. "No rest. We're delivering our message, picking up a 'parcel', and getting back home." He knocked on the giant door, ignoring the genin's cries of protest.

A little window in the gate slid open. "Can't you read?" a gruff voice asked. He poked a finger out of the window, thrusting it at a sign that read "knocker out of order, please ring bell." And with that, he slammed the window shut.

"What a rude man!" Arisu huffed, hands on her hips. "We oughta go in there and kick his --"

"Arisu," Hikaru cut in, "let's just ring the bell."

Ronin rolled his eyes and rang the bell on the door. The window popped open again.

"Welcome to the Hidden Sound Village! How can I help you?" The man asked, poking his head out of the window.

Ronin sighed. "We came to pick them up."

The man nodded. "Of course, of course," he agreed, withdrawing into the window and closing it again. Ronin stpped back as the door slid open just enough for three cloaked and hooded people to exit. Then the door slammed shut.

"Have a nice day!" the man called from behind the door.

"You too, you lousy, impolite little --" Daisuke began.

"Daisuke, shut the fuck up," Takeshi sighed, smacking him over the head.

Michiko laughed, then smacked Daisuke over the head as well. "Yeah, shut the fuck up!"

Arisu and Hikaru burst into fresh gales of laughter at this and Michiko glared at them.

"Kids, pay attention!" Ronin roared, snapping them all back. "It's our job to guard these three nin-er… people. We have to see them safely back to the village. I can't tell you who might be after them or when they might attack. So we need to be ready and be careful. Now, let's go. If we keep walking for another three hours we'll be able to get back in good time."

--THREE HOURS LATER--

The motley band of ninja and travelers made camp. They pitched tents, unrolled sleeping bags, and started a fire. The travelers had been silent for the past three hours, and did not break their silence. When everyone finally went to bed, both the boys and the girls stayed up discussing the travelers.

"They're so quiet," Daisuke said, looking uneasy as though thinking about those travelers made him nervous.

Takeshi nodded. "Yeah, they make Hikaru look like the loudest person in the world." At this, Hikaru blushed and put his face into his sleeping bag with excuses of being too tired to continue the conversation.

In the other tent, the girls were having a similar discussion.

"They're really quiet," Arisu mumbled, glancing around nervously.

"Yeah, they make Ruriko look like the loudest person in the world," Michiko laughed.

Ruriko rolled her eyes and snorted.

In the morning, the group packed up, put out the fire, and went out on their way. The morning was uneventful. At around midday they stopped for a quick meal, nobody speaking much. However, they were all thinking much.

'What's up with these people anyway?' Takeshi wondered.

'These people freak me out,' Daisuke thought.

'I wonder what their secret is…' was the flow of Hikaru's thoughts.

'Why do they wear those cloaks and hoods?' Michiko asked herself.

'There's more to them than they'd like us to know,' Arisu figured.

'Aren't these people a bit troublesome?' Ruriko wanted to ask. In fact she almost did. But then it was time to get going, so the whole group finished eating and got going.

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty quickly and uneventfully. Until evening rolled around of course.

--

**Author's note:**

**Omergosh guys. It's been almost a year since my last update. I'm super sorry, and I have a good excuse. Two actually.**

**1) I had the most monumental case of writer's block.**

**2) I had tons of school work to do.**

**So, I'm really sorry, but here it is. I also tried to leave a nice thick cliffy to keep you waiting for the next installment. So, review, if you please.**

**'Til next time, CCM.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hmm. Thanks for the two reviews guys. One even happened to be spam. It's nice to know spammers care enough to post on my review pages.**

**Disclaimer: No own Naruto.**

--

Chapter 13

As sundown approached, strange things began to occur. At first, the motley gang heard this strange chiming sound. It came on and off again every five minutes or so. Daisuke became nauseous. Takeshi had trouble seeing. Michiko seemed to lose her sense of smell. Hikaru felt anxious and jumpy for no apparent reason. Arisu kept shivering, then sweating, as though she were experiencing sudden temperature changes. Whatever was wrong with Ruriko, she didn't show it.

And as they walked, the chimes grew louder.

Suddenly they stopped. Not by choice though. Their motor functions had become difficult. It was a struggle to move. Talking was still possible (when isn't it for tweens like them?).

"What the hell is going on?" Takeshi asked, trying to rub his eyes, but instead landing on his rear as his legs flailed.

"I have n-no idea," Arisu mumbled, wiping sweat from her forehead and shivering.

The chimes began again, this time louder. The only people who appeared unaffected by the sound were the travelers.

"It's the chimes," one of them said.

"They are a technique from our village," another chimed in.

"Sonic hypnosis," the last one finished.

"The sound affects your brain waves," the first began again.

"It temporarily rearranges your neurons," the second added.

"Causing severe debilitation," the last finished.

During this speech, Hikaru had been figuring out his problems. There was no pattern to the loss of motor function, however, he managed to figure out what controlled what. "Neurons?" he asked. He suddenly recalled one of his mother's medical books. It explained that neurons fire off electrical charges to send messages. He then recalled that chakra can be turned into an electrical charge. Summoning all of his strength and willpower, he brought his fingers to his temples and began to rub, slowly building up chakra as he did so. As he built the electric charge, a light blue glow surrounded his hands. Suddenly, the electricity discharged, and Hikaru jolted. His limbs flailed loosely then snapped into rigidity. A dazed look crept over his face.

"Uhh… Hikaru?" Arisu asked. Hikaru jumped.

"Oh! Wow!" he yelled. "That was weird. I'm alright now." He quickly administered his electric shocks to all (except the travelers of course). He was all done when the chimes began again. The group quickly covered their ears, focusing on some random object, while also administering a small electric charge to themselves. The chimes stopped, and the group kept walking.

They hadn't gone far when Daisuke tripped a wire… well, a series of wires. In fact, the whole trap was wires. Daisuke was caught in the wires. As he struggled, a wind chime fell from a tree and began to rattle, shedding its sickly sweet music on all.

The travelers suddenly jumped to action. They removed their heavy cloaks, revealing three twelve-year-old ninja.

The male of the group quickly made a handsign, dispelling the genjutusu cast by the chimes. The females launched themselves into the air, one taking down the chimes, the other taking down Daisuke. Daisuke landed with a hollow thud and moaned.

The rest of the group gaped.

"You guys were ninja the entire time?" Michiko asked furiously as the two girls helped Daisuke up.

"Yup!" the boy said happily. The three struck a pose.

"We are: The Sound Genin!" They called. The first female jumped forward, purple eyes and purple hair flashing in the sunset. "I'm Momoko!" The second, with black eyes and black hair stood on her hands. "I'm Suzu!" The boy sat in between the two, his ice-blue eyes framed by white hair. "I'm Ryuu!"

"And something else," a voice called from the depths of the woods. "You're under attack!"

Three men jumped into the path. Their headbands were displayed openly; they were from the sound village. Another symbol was etched into the metal however. Wind chimes.

"We can't allow you sniveling brats to go to Konoha," the one up front said. "We'll have to kill you all."

Takeshi couldn't help but smirk. "You're outnumbered, idiot. We have eleven; you've got three."

"Oh really?" the ninja on the right said. He took a kunai and rapped it against the metal of his headband. It let off a report like an exploding wind chime.

All eleven of our heroes blinked, and when they opened their eyes, there were one hundred sound ninja surrounding them.

"W-where did they all come from?" Daisuke asked, reaching for his fan.

"They're not real, silly," Ryuu, laughed, slapping Daisuke on the back. "More hypnosis."

One of the sound ninja in the back let out a laugh. "Is this fake?" He threw a needle and it passed Ryuu's cheek, leaving a shallow cut. Ryuu grabbed his cheek at the unexpected pain.

"We'll have to fight fire with fire, Ryuu," Suzu sighed. She made a series of handsigns, then sang a note that perfectly harmonized with the sound of the chimes. Everyone blinked again, and suddenly there were one-hundred Suzus. "Ninja Art: Sound Clones."

Momoko smirked. She also made a series of handsigns. "Ninja Art: Sonic Blast!" she clapped her hands, which were glowing, and a great shockwave blew away ten of the Sound ninja.

Ryuu made a handsign, then clasped his hands onto his chest, storing up chakra. "Ninja Art: Variable Frequency!" he bellowed. The yell came out at an excessively low pitch. A few nearby trees exploded, the splinters destroying multiple Sound ninja.

Meanwhile, Suzu's clones fought off the Sound ninja clones. They seemed to have the upper hand, as some of the Sound clones had already been destroyed. Momoko helped out with well-aimed and well-timed sonic blasts. At one point, Ryuu's Variable Frequency gave him an extremely high-pitched voice, which made a few ears bleed.

Eventually it was down to the original three Sound ninja, looking disheveled and worn-out. "How? How did you do that? You're much better than we expected." the leader panted.

"We trained," Momoko said, then she threw a kunai at each. Enough said.

An hour later, they sat around the campfire.

"Wow you guys," Arisu sighed. "That was incredible. Thanks so much for saving us!"

"It was no problem, Arisu," Suzu waved her hand. "I'm only sad that you saw all of our tricks."

"Why would that be bad?" Michiko asked.

"Don't you know about --" Momoko began, but Ronin stood up hastily.

"Get to bed. We should get home by tomorrow if we hurry." So they went to bed. And slept quite soundly.

--

**Author's Note: Sorry about the terrible fight scene. It was really meant to introduce the Sound Trio. There's something about describing a fight with so many people that I can't do. It was really just supposed to give abit of insight on the characters. There is more on the way. The Sound Trio is about to get veeerry interesting, and I don't want anyone to miss it. snicker**

**That being said, review. REVIEW. I NEEDS FEEDBACKS.**


	14. Chapter 14

'**Ello, 'ello, fair readers. Thanks to my reviewers for the comments. So… this chapter is going to be fun. The Sound Trio shall become quite… uh… INTERESTING.**

**I really hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: NO OWN NARUTO! OMNOM!**

* * *

Arriving at the village around noon the next day, the genin were dismissed and Ronin and Lee brought their reports and the Sound Trio to the Hokage.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Naruto waved his hands at Ronin, as if clearing the air would clear up the issue. "Cloud ninja attacked my son? I thought that was resolved years ago!"

"Apparently not," Ronin muttered. "Perhaps we should keep a closer eye on him?"

"I think Hinata always has an eye on him," Naruto said, suppressing a laugh as he made a reference to Hinata's nearly neurotic use of her bloodline.

"In that case, we've nothing left to report," Ronin sighed, turning around.

"Hang on," Naruto ordered, suddenly stern. "You haven't registered your team for the Chunin exams."

Ronin froze, but never lost his composure. "I didn't think it was wise to sign them up this year. I didn't think they were ready."

Lee, ever the competitive one, piped up. "Well, I signed my team up. HA! THAT MEANS I'M BETTER THAN YOU! BWAHAHAHHA! THREE CHEERS FOR THE POWER OF YOUTH!" She looked around expectantly.

"Aren't we supposed to let the proctors test their readiness?" Naruto asked patiently.

"Isn't it possible you have some sort of bias in the matter?" Ronin asked.

"I imagine it is," Naruto replied. "However, I think it's a good idea for your team to get the experience."

"I see," Ronin nodded. "I suppose I'll sign them up. If you think that's best."

In the following week, the teams of Ronin, Lee, and Guy were informed of the decision to take part in the Chunin exams. Each of the nine genin spent the week training. None had any idea of what to expect, unfortunately.

Then the day came for the first exam, the written test. Hikaru, Arisu, and Ruriko met outside of the building being used to administer the test.

"Morning," Hikaru said in monotone, staring at the ground.

'Nerves,' Arisu thought sympathetically.

Ruriko gave her two teammates a rare smile before glaring at the building. Something that sounded like "troublesome" escaped her lips as she walked to the door. "Let's get going."

Inside, the three genin climbed a flight of stairs and met a large crowd surrounding a door.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Arisu asked someone.

"Chunin exams, duh," was the reply.

"They're on the third floor. In room 302," Arisu answered, half telling, half asking.

The teen she asked pointed to a sign above a door. It read 302.

"People, this isn't the third floor," Ruriko sighed, exasperated.

A voice came from the doorway. "You saw through our genjutsu then?"

Ruriko snorted. "Yeah right! We only came up one flight of stairs."

The voice sounded dejected. "Oh. Woops. My bad."

"Genjutsu, my ass," Ruriko snorted again, turning and walking up the next flight of stairs, Arisu and Hikaru following and clutching their sides with laughter.

When they made it up the stairs they found Takeshi, Daisuke, Michiko, Saori, Tatsumi, Shigeru, Momoko, Suzu, and Ryuu waiting.

"Aww, you told them the trick?" Daisuke asked as the came up the stairs. "It was fun to watch them fail so hard."

"Trick? It was so obvious that you got it, Daisuke," Takeshi said.

"That's a good point," Daisuke shrugged.

Momoko walked over to Takeshi and gave him a slap. "I've had enough of your putting Daisuke down! You're always so mean to him! Get a life."

Suzu jumped up next to her. "Yeah! How can you be mean to such a cutie?"

Takeshi, utterly bewildered, merely rubbed his face in shock.

Ryuu came up to Daisuke and gave him a hug. "We love you Daisuke."

Daisuke was now bewildered as well. In fact, every other ninja in the room was bewildered.

Momoko, Suzu, and Ryuu clustered around Daisuke, giving him a great big snuggly-wuggly group hug. "Don't worry. We'll protect you always."

"Uhm… thanks… you guys…" Daisuke mumbled, returning the hug.

Right in the middle of this tender moment, the doors to room 302 slammed open. In the doorway, framed by fluorescent lights stood narrow-eyed, pale-skinned, dark haired, pure evil. Neji Hyuuga was to be their proctor.

"Alright, fucktards. Get in here. Now."

**

* * *

**

**OMGZORS THE SOUND TRIO'S IN LURB WITH DAISUKE.**

**But seriously, I had that planned for a while. A long while. In fact, over a year ago I was like "Hay, I'm going to make the only man in the sound trio bisexual. BRILLIANT!"**

**Otherwise, I hope ya'll enjoyed that.**

**I need reviews. NAO. I actually have a question: how should I spell Hyuuga in English? Because the American version of the Manga spells it "Hyuga" and a reviewer once admonished me for that spelling, telling me it should be "Hyuuga". So, what is it? D:**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
